farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Roiin
Roiin was a mercenary and a chief antagonist in the Farscape comic series. A mercenary and tracker, he was interested in Deke Crichton. After getting the job to go after Deke, Roiin initially tracked Moya to Hyneria, where he followed John Crichton and Aeryn Sun to the planet's capital city of Nai-Bishan. Though they soon noticed him tailing them, Roiin was able to disappear before they could act. He later observed Crichton, Aeryn, and Deke taken into custody by Hynerian authorities and their old nemesis Scorpius. After their escape from imprisonment, Roiin was again able to find Crichton's group, getting in position to take a shot at them with his rifle. Before he could do this, however, Deke noticed Roiin and the infant used his mysterious ability, throwing off Roiin's aim and balance. After Deke was returned to Moya, Roiin boarded in an attempt to kidnap the child. He easily dispatched Ka Jothee and Noranti and pursued Chiana, who had taken Deke, throughout the ship. Crichton and Aeryn soon arrived, catching Roiin in their crossfire. Without a word, Roiin fled back to his ship.Farscape: The Beginning of the End of the Beginning Though Crichton spent the next few weeks trying to discover who Roiin was and why he was after Deke, he found little information about the bounty hunter. He would later find quite a bit in an unexpected place when he was pulled into an unrealized reality and onto an alternate Moya that had never had Aeryn. Hiring a tracker to find this reality's Aeryn Sun, Crichton met the universe's version of Roiin. Here he learned firsthand about Roiin, of his considerable hunting abilities, his ruthless tactics, as well as the fact that he'd named his ship, the Dorvala after a long lost daughter.Farscape: Gone and Back When Crichton was pulled back into his own reality, he used the information he'd learned to find his version of Roiin. Having been told by the alternate Roiin that he preferred spending time on Liantac, Crichton and Chiana traveled there to find them. They soon discovered Roiin there, enjoying himself with the planet's pleasures. Chiana volunteered to get close to him in order to learn more about him and who was paying him to go after Deke. Though reluctant, Crichton agreed. Chiana and Roiin spent the next few days together, traveling from Liantac to Baxx and enjoying themselves. As time passed, Chiana realized she was falling in love with Roiin. It came to an end, though, when Crichton arrived on Baxx with a Lian officer. Roiin, realizing that Chiana had played him, attacked her, Crichton, and the Lian Sergeant Tal. Roiin killed Tal and managed to get the drop on Crichton before Chiana kicked Roiin's rifle out of his hand and he fled again.Farscape: Tangled Roots By this point, Chiana realized she'd fallen for Roiin more than any man she had before, and tried any way she could to contact him. She managed to reach him on Moya's comms, telling him that although she'd lied before, she really did love him. Roiin was skeptical, however, vowing that nothing would stand between him and getting Deke. Chiana responded that she'd kill him before he could take Deke and Roiin ended the transmission.Farscape: Red Sky at Morning Later, Chiana had Pilot track Roiin down using one of his aliases. She set off alone in a transport pod and discovered Roiin on Fetlack Station, in the process of trying to track Moya again. Upon reuniting, Roiin pulled his rifle on Chiana, but she responded by kissing him, greatly warming Roiin's reaction to her and the two resumed their physical intimacy.Farscape: Compulsions Appearances * Farscape: The Beginning of the End of the Beginning: ** "Return of the King" ** "Dungeons and Dominars" ** "Yes, That's Our Baby" ** "Hynerian Rhapsody" * Farscape: Gone and Back: ** "With Enemies Like These..." ** "Call in the Murines" ** "All Fall Down" * Farscape: Tangled Roots: ** "In Search Of..." ** "Undercover of the Night" ** "Prybella Little Tenderness" ** "Baxx in the High Life Again" * Farscape: Red Sky at Morning: ** "Refractions of the Way Life Used to Be" ** "Next Stop, Grennij Village" * Farscape: Compulsions: ** "Prophet Margin" (flashback) ** "Who's on Faust?" ** "Pleas and Bargains" ** "The Storm Before the Storm" * Farscape: The War for the Uncharted Territories: ** "Twice More Unto the Breach" ** "Nothing Left to Lose" ** "Crawling From the Wreckage" ** "Resistance is Useless" ** "Getting the Band Back Together" ** "Divided We Stand" ** "Talkin' Kkore Blues" ** "The Peace to End All Wars" ** "The Beginning of The End of The Beginning" References Category:Male Category:Comic characters